Taken In: An H2OVanoss Fanfic
by Slumsy.69
Summary: (AU) Evan has lost everything in his life, even his memory, but what happens when Jonathan takes Evan in, and a man from the past comes back. Will the two men be tricked by Chris's taunts and sly moves, or will they stay true to each other.
1. Chapter 1

_**Taken In**_

 _ **Hey guys, finally my new story is out! I intended for this story to come out around Chpt. 10 of my story, Left 4 Each Other. I, however, felt the urgency to write this already. So, review and PM me. I'll accept both good and bad reviews and PM's. Well, onto the story!**_

 _ **Chpt.1: Everything Lost is Regained**_

Evan was just a normal 23 year old man that had everything he ever wanted, a perfect family, a good education, a great apartment, and a life of video gaming. However, Evan's life is about to take a turn for the worst. At the moment, Evan just found out that his bank account had been broken into and all his money was taken. The man had been saving the money for his apartment rent. Evan had to ask his friends and family for money. Later on in the month, Evan had started failing his college classes, and if not improved, would be kicked out. He desperately did all his work, sometimes staying up until 4 in the morning. Finally, Evan's life now finally went into a pit of depression, when he found out that his parents had died in a car accident. His siblings, who had been so close, had distanced themselves and didn't talk with each other. Evan went into a deep depression. He dropped out of college, never played video games anymore, lost the perfect family, and was going to get kicked out of his apartment in a few days. His life now was a complete wreck. Evan decided to go out to take his mind off of all the things that have happened in his life. The asian man walked in the dangerous part of Los Angeles, not really paying attention to his surroundings, when he bumped into a big, intimidating man. "What the fuck, what the hell do you want, you fucking asian?" the man yelled while Evan flinched from the rude remark. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Evan said while the other man scoffed sarcastically. " Sure you weren't, I bet you did it on purpose!" the man said, but Evan was really getting ticked off from the remarks he made. " God, are you stupid, I said it was an accident." Evan said. " Call me stupid again, I dare you." the man yelled. _"What have I got to live for anymore."_ the asian man thought. " I said you're fucking stupid, are you that much of an idiot!" Evan shouted in anger as the other man instantly picked him up and threw him to the floor. The asian man had hit his forehead on a ledge and instantly went unconscious. The man that threw him saw that the man didn't move, and instantly went to check on him. He saw that blood had started oozing out of the asian man's forehead. "Oh God, help, someone call an ambulance." the man yelled as he tried to stop the blood that was pouring out of Evan's head. "Shit, I really fucked up." the man said as he heard sirens coming close. He had to leave and avoid getting arrested, so he left the wounded man on the sidewalk. The man fled the scene just as the ambulance arrived.

"Uh, where am I?" the man asked as he woke up from his comatose state. "You're in a hospital son, you hit your head on a ledge and opened your skull." a man in a white doctor's coat said. "Do you remember anything about the situation?" asked the doctor as Evan tried to remember, but failed. " I don't remember, in fact, I don't remember anything at all." Evan said as the doctor wrote things on a clipboard. "It seems that you have amnesia, and a severe case of it too." the doctor said as Evan put a sad look due to what happened to himself. "Evan, I'm sorry to say this, but you have a very small chance of regaining your memory." the doctor said as Evan found out he had a small chance of remembering his old life. "I'm also very sorry to say this, but since you aren't able to pay the hospital bill, you will have to leave when you are well enough." the doctor said in a apologetic tone. Evan felt devastated that he had to leave the instant he's better. "You'll recover in about another day or so, after all, you were here for three weeks, and nature took its toll." the doctor said. The injured man was surprised that he was out for three weeks. "Evan, I hope you are able to survive the outside world when you leave." the doctor said before leaving the room. Evan had trouble processing what he was told, and in the efforts to understand, got a migraine. Evan knew he would have to live on the streets of Los Angeles, a dangerous and careless city in itself. "How I wish I remembered my past life" Evan said.

Evan was finally released out of the hospital, fully clothed and healthy. "Evan, may God be with you at all times. Here take this." the doctor said as he handed the man a rosary. "Thank you doctor, for everything." the man said as he left the hospital premises.

Evan was now living in the slums of the city, with others who were in worse condition. He had a backpack full of food and water, so he shared with the other homeless people that were there too. Evan enjoyed the gratitude he got for generosity.

It had been almost two and a half weeks that Evan had been homeless. He started looking dirty and smelled. Evan still had hope in surviving however, and prayed every night that tomorrow would be a better day. Luckily for him, his prayer would be answered.

A man in a blue hoodie jacket was walking down the street, when he spotted a homeless asian man and looked at his face. The man recognized him from high school, and wondered what had happened to the man. "Hey, I know you, you're Evan Fong, I remember you from high school." the blue jacketed man said, but Evan had no clue who the unknown man was. "I'm sorry, but I won't remember you because I have amnesia." Evan said as the other man instantly felt bad for the man. He knew that without a house and no memory of anything, he would not survive in the city. "Well, let me introduce myself, my name is Jonathan, and I know this may sound weird, but do you want to stay at my place for now?" Jonathan asked, waiting for a response from the homeless man. He had quickly decided that he would help this guy even if he hadn't known him that well. He felt the need to do it. "Are you sure, I wouldn't want to be a bother." Evan said, unsure whether the man was lying or not. "You'd never bother me, I just kinda want to help you." Jonathan said, the other man felt that he could trust this man. "So, are you ready to go or not?" Jonathan asked as Evan realized he had to say goodbye to the others about what was going to happen. "I gotta go tell the others that I'm leaving." Evan said due to the fact that he had grown a friendship with the other homeless people. "Uh, hey guys, I don't know how to say this, but I'm leaving with someone who used to go to school with me." Evan said as one of the women that was there went to give him a hug. "Oh, Evan please be safe and have a nice life." the woman as another man went and hugged him. "Please Evan, don't do another life ruining mistake like we did, we all want you to live a happy life." the man said as Evan felt on the verge of tears from separating with what he called his new family. "Thank you all for taking me in, also, and when I get the chance, I'll bring more supplies for you all." Evan said as everyone gave one last group hug before Evan left to make a new life. "So, you all ready?" Jonathan asked as the other man wiped away the tears that he shed. "Yeah, I'm ready." Evan said as he left the place he had called home where he made memories of his new life.

 _ **Yay, chapter one is done. I finally made a chapter that is longer than 500 words, now that's an accomplishment. It took forever to write it though. I'm sorry if I made it a little sad and kinda confusing. Also, If you guys think that I'm gonna abandon Left 4 Each Other, don't worry, I'm not. I'm actually trying to make like a schedule of when I should write and update my stories. So, Plz review and PM me your guy's thoughts on the story, I'll accept good and bad reviews and PM's. Well, I'm gonna go and get bored due to the daylight savings time change. :(**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Taken In**_

 _ **Hey guys, back with another chpt. I'm sorry for not updating both my fanfics in a while, because time and thoughts weren't in my odds. Also due to school too, considering I'm just in 8th grade. Well, enough of my life, let's get into the lives of these two. Also, PM me and review.**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Fresh Start**_

Evan was dreaming something out of the ordinary. His dream consisted of him, another man and a woman, they were in a funeral. The other two tried to say something, but it was muffled. He picked out two words though, "Mom's dead". Evan was seriously confused now, trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Huh?!" Evan heaved as he jolted awake from his deep sleep. The first thing he noticed was different was that he was in a bed, second was that he was in a room alone, and third was that he was still dirty while the rest of the stuff was clean. "Should I go ask Jonathan if I can shower?" Evan asked himself. Right on cue, the man in and asked him if he needed anything. " Can I take a shower, I feel dirty and smelly." Evan said as the other man nodded in approval. "Go right ahead." Jonathan said as he left the room. Evan quickly got up and went into the shower. He took off his dirty clothes and got into their shower. They instant he turned on the water and got under it, he felt like he was in heaven. He got there soap and scrubbed himself, first his face, then neck, then body and most of his back, private area, then got to his legs and washed himself off. The water was a dark brown when he was washed off. He got a towel and went into his room. He noticed a stack of clothes on his bed, with a note on top. "Evan, I went to get food, back in 30 minutes. Hope you feel comfortable in the clothes." the note said. He took the boxer briefs first, then the wife beater, then he put on the pair of shorts, and finally got to the shirt. The shirt said "H2O Delirious" on it. He wondered where he got this shirt. Evan quickly got on the desktop that was in his room. He Googled the name that was on the shirt and a YouTube channel came up with many walkthroughs, let's plays, and other things. He clicked on one that said Gmod. At first, Evan expected a voice of a person he never knew, but then recognized the voice that spoke in the computer. It was Jonathan. Evan was surprised that Jonathan was a Youtuber, and was a big hit too. Evan got off the computer and turned it off. He went into the living room and saw a Flat Screen. He got the Time Warner Cable control and turned on the TV, checking the see to what was on. After a channel surfing, he stopped on Spongebob. Evan still remembered things like food, words, TV shows and other stuff. This episode of Spongebob was about how Spongebob leaves Bikini Bottom and then loses his memory. What a coincidence that the same thing happened to him. At the last few minutes, Jonathan came back with two boxes of pizza, and Evan's mouth instantly started to water. He was starving and also a bit thirsty. _**(AN : Not that type of thirsty in case you peeps get the wrong idea)**_ "Hey Evan, I'm back with the pizza, I got us pepperoni and meatballs." Jonathan said as Evan drowned in his slobber. " I see you're already hungry, so go ahead and dig in." Jonathan said as the latter instantly got a piece and ate it in three bites. " Wow, you are hungry!" Jonathan said, astonished by Evan's hunger. "Oh yeah, Evan do you want to play some FNAF after this?" Jonathan asked as Evan tilted his head in question. " What's FNAF?" Evan asked unaware that it was a new game that came out during his coma. " It's a really scary, but fun game, I know you'll like it." Jonathan said as Evan agreed. The two slowly started to grow closer to each other.

 _ **Hey guys, next chapter is about Five nights at Freddy's. I'm putting new things on my profile, so look for that. So, review and PM me if you want to know something. Well, until the next update, see ya. - Slimsy**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Taken In**_

 _ **Hey guys, back with another chapter! So, I hope you're ready for Freddy, because it's time for Evan to play for the first time! Well, enough explaining, let's get prepared for the scares and screams( Maybe a little secret fluff). So, review and PM me about the story.**_

 _ **Chpt. 3 : Jumpscares and A Friends Care**_

"So, what's this Five Nights At Freddy's game about? Wait, let me guess, is it about Freddie Kruger?" Evan asked, who actually had a slight fear of Freddie Kruger. "No, but good guess, it's about a pizzeria, where YOU have to look after the animatronics that are there. The thing is, they move around and if they get inside the office, they kill you." Jonathan said as Evan got slight chills from that description. Jonathan then led the way to his room where he kept his consoles and computers. Evan was already getting anxious about playing the game. Jonathan turned on his computer, logged on, then clicked on the only game that said Five Nights At Freddy's. The monitor went blank for a couple seconds, then a warning came up telling about loud screams, bright lights and jump scares. _"Jump scares? I never liked those."_ Evan thought as the other man waved him to sit on the chair. The screen showed a Bear animatronic that appeared to be in a camera that constantly showed static. Evan clicked New Game and the screen said first night, twelve am. "I hope I get through this." Evan said.

"Come on Evan, you're at 5 am already, you can do it." Jonathan cheered as Evan was stressfully checking the doors, the cameras, the animatronics, and most important, his battery life. Evan was at 5 am, the animatronics were close by his office, and his battery life was 20 percent. _"Damn, I suck for it being the first night."_ Evan told himself as he tried to close the left door, but it didn't budge. "Jon, there's something wrong with the door, it won't close." Evan said. "That means that an animatronic is there, so don't open the camera system." Jonathan said, but he said it too late, as Evan went back to the camera system. "Noooo" Jonathan yelled. "What happened, why are you…?" Evan said as he got out of the cameras. "Aaaaaahhhhhhhh" yelled Bonnie's jump scare as Evan jumped back and almost fell, but Jonathan caught him in time. Evan looked up and for the first time, looked Jon straight in the eye. Evan noticed he had blue eyes that anyone would gawk at first glance. He then got a weird feeling, a feeling unlike any other. "Hey, you okay?" Jon asked in a caring voice as he set the other man down on the chair. "Yeah, I'm fine." Evan said. "God, that was scary as shit though." the man said who, at first stopped shaking from Jon's embrace, but started again when he remembered about the game. "Yeah, I know, but it's fun though." Jon said as the latter agreed with that. "Wanna play another round?" Jonathan asked, Evan only smiled in return.

The asian man finally won the first night, and got to night three. At the moment, he was at 3 am, and at 40 percent battery, but the animatronics were not even bothering to get too close, with Bonnie at the dining area and Chica in the kitchen, while Freddy and Foxy were still dormant. "This seems too good to be true." the man told himself, feeling like something would happen. Evan checked Cam 2B, and expected Bonnie to be there, but was greeted with something more frightening. The poster that usually had Freddy on it was replaced with one that showed Freddy, but this time he was a golden color. The asian man also heard a little kid laughing in the background. He quickly got out of the camera monitor and saw the golden colored Freddy on the floor, in a slouched position, similar to a dead body. Evan didn't move for a few seconds, frozen in shock. When he came back to reality, he was too late and the golden colored Freddy jump scared him, but this time, it was a 2D picture, which would normally scare nobody, but the scream from it was more deep and darker, almost demonic. "Ahh." Evan yelled as he jumped back again, but this time also dropped Jon. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry." Evan apologized, but Jonathan didn't get mad or anything. "Don't be sorry, I'm not mad at you or anything." Jonathan said as the other man thought otherwise. "I think that's enough FNAF for now." Jonathan said as Evan agreed. Jon quickly logged out and turned off his computer. "Well, that was scary, but fun. Well, I'm gonna go to sleep, good night Jon." Evan said. "Night Evan." Jonathan said as he closed his room door. Evan headed back to his room, happy with the day he had. _"Today was fun, I'm already having fun with Jonathan."_ Evan thought as he prepared for bed. He slowly got into his bed and drifted into a deep sleep.

 _ **Hey guys, I said in the beginning of the chapter there would be a little fluff, and I didn't lie. So, now Evan is starting to feel something towards Jonathan, but what. Only chapters and my thoughts will tell. So, like always, review and PM me if you liked anything or if something was wrong. - Slimsy**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Taken In**_

 _ **Hey guys, another chpt. I'm sorry that I didn't update earlier, but I finally made a DeviantArt account and put my own fan art for FNAF. Also, I finally got my first favorite, which makes me happy as fudge! It shows that people actually enjoy this story. So, review and PM me, also, I'm hoping by chapter 5 or 6, I can have at least 3 to 5 Likes. Again thanks for the support you guys possibly give me, now onto the story.**_

 _ **Chpt 4 : Secret Lover**_

Evan awoke to the smell of food, like bacon, pancakes, eggs and other stuff. He could practically taste the food already. Evan quickly got up and went to brush his teeth. When he was done, he rushed downstairs, to find two plates of food sitting on top of the table. "Good morning to you too." Jonathan said. "Sorry, ahem, good morning Mr. Jonathan." Evan said in a fake sarcastic tone. "Come on, sit down and eat." Jonathan said as Evan took a seat. "Evan, I'm gonna go out to buy groceries, wanna come with?" Jon asked as Evan nodded his head while eating his pancakes. "Okay, well go after we're done eating." Jon said as he started to eat again.

"So, what are we going to get?" Evan asked as he and Jonathan headed into the Walmart. "We're getting milk, eggs, and other things I'm too lazy to list." Jonathan said as Evan snickered from his laziness.

The two were still missing some things and headed to the aisles that had the things they needed. A man no older than Evan accidentally bumped into him and knocked both of them down. "Damn, I'm sorry about that." the man said as he helped Evan up. The instant the man looked at his face, he recognized him, he remembered something it took a while for him to get over. "Oh, you're Evan right?" the man asked the asian man. "Yeah, I am." Evan responded. "Don't you remember me, it's me Chris, you were my partner for almost every class." Chris said as Evan knew that as much as he tried, he wouldn't remember. "Sorry, I can't remember because I have amnesia." Evan responded as Chris felt sad that he couldn't remember. "Oh, and who's you're friend?" Chris asked as Jon felt a bit offended by the way he was remarked. "My name is Jonathan, I'm taking care of Evan till he is capable of doing things he remembers." Jonathan said as Chris felt ticked off for no apparent reason. "Oh, well good to meet you, Jonathan." Chris said as he extended his hand to give the other a handshake. Jon returned the handshake and pulled his hand back. "Well, we gotta go now, bye for now." Jonathan said as Chris nodded and left. The other two men then left to go pay for their stuff.

Chris had always tried to put those thoughts away when he was in high school, and it had worked at the end of the year. Now that Evan was back in his life, the thoughts came back, he knew that he had feelings for the man again. After Chris had heard that he had amnesia, his enamored side took over and he knew he had a chance to seduce the man into being with him, the only thing in the way was Jonathan. Chris then decided to just go home and think.

"Well, that was awkward, he just came right up and introduced himself." Jonathan said as Evan started wondering just how much had he forgotten. The man knew he had started to get dreams having to do with accidents, and the two words he picked out in his first dream, "Mom's Dead", yet he knew nothing of those two words. Evan was still lost in thought till Jon snapped him out of his trance. "Evan, what's wrong, you were dead for like a few seconds." the man asked in a worried tone. "Nothing, just thinking about what else we need." Evan responded as Jonathan felt a little suspicious of what he said. "Well, we have everything, let's get going." Jonathan said as the other followed him, but still thought to himself, what was his life like before.

The two men got home and unpacked everything. Jonathan decided to go play some Gmod before cooking. He then remembered about a video he needed to edit. Jonathan decided to edit instead and let Evan play Gmod for him. "Evan, do you want to play a game called Gmod, it's really fun, you'll like it." Jonathan said as the other nodded and followed the other man into his room.

 _ **Yeah, I had another idea for this chapter, but this one felt a lot better. So, now Evan has a secret lover, and Jonathan has a new rival to compete with, who will Evan go with, Jon or Chris. Sorry if I took forever to update, I suffered the horrible writers block, and took it all out in drawing. I put my DeviantArt account on my profile, but it took of the url. So, review and PM me on who you go with, Team Jonathan or Team Chris, the decision is going to go like in Twilight, you people might say Chris, but I say it ends with Jonathan. Well, see you guys in the next update. - Slimsy.**_

 _ **(P.S. - I'm sorry about the long AN)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Taken In**_

 _ **Hey guys, back with a new chapter, this chapter is going to be flashbacks of Chris and his high school years. Also, I might put up a new story called A Missed Text, which is described in my profile. So, R &R and I'll stop talking now. **_

_**Chpt. 5: A Broken Soul**_

He got back home, threw his groceries on the table and plopped himself down on the couch. He turned on the TV and put it to The Amazing World of Gumball, since it always put him in a good mood. He watched a few episodes, but he still couldn't think right. All the man thought of was Evan. "Come on Chris, you need to stop thinking about him, he couldn't even remember who you were, just let him go." The man told himself as he tried to comfort himself. " _Oh come on, you know what you feel toward him, you're just leaving it in the darkest corner of your memories."_ The man's conscience told him as he then reminisced back to his high school years.

 _It was his first day in high school, and barely moved to LA, but had no friends yet. Chris wandered around the campus, following his schedule and trying to his first period, which was Science. He headed to class and took a seat next to a kid he would later on fall for. The class started with the teacher introducing himself, then the other typical first day stuff teachers do. Chris was just spacing out the entire time, until he was interrupted by the kid next to him, telling him that he was about to be called on to tell a little of himself. He quickly thanked the person next to him and was then called on. "Chris Martinez, would you please tell the class something about yourself, like your favorite pet, color, etc." The teacher said as Chris tried to think of what to say. "Uh, my name is Chris, my favorite pet is…" Chris anxiously said as he saw a drawing of an owl that the guy he sat next to drew, he liked it and knew what he would like to have as a pet. "an owl because to me, they are majestic creatures that I think have beauty and wisdom in them." The boy said as the class snickered at what he said. "My my Chris, that was a really good explanation as to why they are your favorite, I'm sure your English teachers will have a pleasure to have you in their class." The teacher said as she excused him to take a seat. As he walked back, the whole class eyed him, except for one pair of eyes, his eyes. Chris was confused as to why the kid next to his seat didn't look at him funny. Chris just quickly sat down and put his head down. He was about to daydream again, but a light tap on his arm got his attention. "That was pretty good Chris, I didn't know you liked owls." The asian kid said as Chris felt awkward talking to this stranger. "Uh, actually, if it was for your drawing, I would have just said dog or cat." Chris stated as the other wondered how his drawing had a bigger impact than expected. " Well, my name is…" The kid was about to say as he was called on. " Hi, my name is Evan Fong, and my favorite color is red, and my favorite animal is also an owl, just like Chris." Evan stated as he pointed to the person he was talking about. "Thank you Evan, you may sit down." The teacher said as he walked back, receiving the same treatment that Chris got. "So, your name is Evan, good to finally meet you." Chris said as he took out his hand without a hint of anxiety. Evan looked at his hand and shook it. "You know, I have a feeling we're gonna be good friends." Evan said as the other had a feeling it would be a good four years in high school._

 _Evan and Chris were now sitting in chairs, out in the stadium with all the other seniors, waiting to be called to get a diploma. The two had been friends since that day in science class. The school knew them as more than friends, they were brothers, sticking out for themselves and others who were in need of a friend. This was the happiest day of their lives. However, life always knew how to mess with happiness. Chris knew that he was due to move to New York, to go to a college over there. He didn't have the heart to tell Evan, so he kept it a secret. "Chris Martinez!" The principal announced on the microphone as everyone cheered for him, the one who started off as the owl kid. By now, Chris knew it was more than just owls that he loved, deep down, he knew that he loved Evan, more than just as a brother. He had found out during the last few months of Freshman year. Chris quickly headed up to the podium. He shook the principal's hand and took his diploma. Again, the seniors cheered, applauded, and did other supportive things. He quickly took a seat and instead of being happy, he just blanked out and thought to himself, thinking what was going to happen once he left._

 _Chris knew that he had to tell Evan, but just didn't have the strength. Instead, he just left with his parents, and left all of his friends behind in the school to celebrate._

 _It was now time for him to move out, and head to New York. He said his last goodbyes to his parents, siblings, and neighbors. Chris still didn't have the guts to tell his friend, so he just left it as that. During the cab ride to the airport, he got a text, it was from Evan. "Hey Chris, do you have a minute, I need to tell you something, in private." Chris read as he just turned off his phone instead. Once he got to the airport, he just sat down and thought. Chris was thinking about Evan, how he had just left him, possibly hurt him emotionally later on. He shook the thoughts out as his flight was called. On the plane, he waved out the window, saying goodbye to his beloved memories._

 _Many years later, Chris completed his two years in college, and headed straight back to California. As he stepped out of the plane, he felt a wave of nostalgia hit him, he felt at home again. He called a taxi, and told the driver to take him to the nearest hotel. Once he got there, he called his parents to tell them he got back safely. Chris just rested for a couple days, until he had to go grocery shopping. He got there and got the things he needed. He accidentally bumped into someone, and once he saw who it was, he felt the love and pain that one man from his past gave him. "Hey, you're Evan right?" Chris said as he hoped that the other had forgotten about him. "Don't you remember me, it's me Chris, you were my partner for almost every class, you were my best friend." Chris stated as the other just gave a look of confusion. "Sorry, I won't be able to remember you because I have amnesia." Evan said as Chris felt dread and another feeling crawl into his mind. He then noticed another guy behind Evan. Chris felt a tinge of jealousy. "So, who's your friend." Chris asked as he saw that he accidentally offended the nameless man. "My name is Jonathan, I'm taking care of Evan for the time being, since I sort of knew him from high school." Jonathan explained as Chris found out he went to the same high school. "Well good to meet you, Jonathan." Chris said as he stook out his hand. The other man then shook it quickly and retracted his hand. "Well, we gotta go, bye for now." Jonathan said as the two left. Chris tried his best to keep his feelings in, but eventually they would get out. He quickly payed for his things and headed home_.

Chris recovered from his trance, and felt like he wanted to cry. He had left Evan, just because he didn't have the guts to tell him where he was going. Now, he had amnesia and wouldn't be able to remember his own best friend. Chris then felt angry because if he didn't do something, Jonathan would take his friend away from him and he would be left in the background. " _Come on, fight to get Evan back!"_ His conscience told him as he then knew what he had to do. He would have to repair his soul back, even if it meant he had to take Jonathan out of the picture.

 _ **Wow, that was A LOT longer than I intended. I'm sorry if Chris's past sounds different than the way the beginning explained it. I hopefully might take out a new possible one shot. Anyways, review and PM me. So, see you guys next update. - Slimsy**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Taken In**_

 _ **Hey guys, back from Thanksgiving to give you peeps a new chapter. This chapter is going to have Evan play with Jon and the gang. I know you guys are gonna ask this, yes, the whole Banana Bus Squad know each other, except for Evan. So, R &R and while you guys do that, I'll go eat leftovers. :) **_

_**Chpt. 6: The Gang**_

"Are you sure I can play with you and your friends, what if I'm the black sheep of the group?" Evan asked as Jon was preparing his computers to let Evan play while he edits his videos. "You'll be fine, because I'm going to be in the skype call with you. If anyone interrogates you or they tease you, I'll take care of it." Jon explained as the other only nodded in response. "Okay, I trust you and your friends." Evan responded as he sat down on the computer Jon let him use. "What makes you think you'll be there black sheep?" Jonathan asked as the other was trying to find an explanation. "It's because I'm new to your group and they'll want to laugh at me." Evan said as the other gave him a soft, caring look. "Don't worry, they're not like that, even if they do stuff like that, it's in a humorous way." Jonathan said. "Well, let's join the call." Jonathan spoke as they both joined. The instant Evan joined the call, his ears were filled with the voices of different people. "Hey Delirious, how you doing." Spoke one guy. "Hey, who else joined, should we kick him?" Another voice asked as Evan's started feeling rejected. "NO! Guys, I want you to meet my friend Evan." Jonathan spoke as the call went silent. "Well, nice to meet you Evan, I'm Mini Ladd." Mini spoke as the others knew they had to do the same.

"Okay, I think I got it now, it's Mini, Wildcat, Nogla, Lui, Moo, Terroriser, and so many others who are your friends? Wow, Jon, you're social alright." Evan said. "So, Delirious when are we gonna play?" Wildcat asked as the other forgot about his editing. "I'm not going to play, Evan is." Jonathan said as the others were wondering why he wasn't gonna play. "Why aren't you gonna play either, we need your crazy ass." Mini asked as the other chuckled from his response. "Desperate much? Okay, I'm not going to play because I'm editing a video, that's why Evan is playing." Jonathan explained as the others only responded with an "Ohh". "Well, I don't like the sound of calling Evan by his real name, we should give him a name." Nogla retorted as the others agreed with him. "We should get two words from OUR names and put them together." Nogla said. "Daithi Calibre? Mini Snuckel? WildLadd? TerrorSnuckel? Wild Calibre? _**(AN: There, now you guys have more slash fiction ideas)**_ " The guys spoke as Jonathan mumbled to himself. He then got a good name for Evan. "How about Vanoss?" Jonathan asked everyone including Evan, to see if they liked it. "First of all, that's the perfect name, and second, where did you get the idea from?" Wildcat asked Jon. "I got it from Evan's name, and the word Noss, like from the car. I put the two together because he was able to push himself forward just like the Noss from a car does. _ **(AN: This is not my idea, I got it from Aqueenofokay's fanfic Drop)**_ " Jonathan said as the others only sat in silence. "Wow, I'm getting the feels right now, come on, I don't like the feels." Nogla said as he clapped in the background. "Well Vanoss, are you ready to play some hide and seek?" Lui asked as he finally spoke for once. "How are we going to play hide and seek if we're not even near each other?" Vanoss asked as the others understood what he meant. "No, we mean Gmod Hide and Seek." Mini said as the latter finally knew what he meant. "Sure, let's stop talking and play." Vanoss said as the others agreed.

"Vanoss, get over here, this is gonna work." Mini guided Evan to a hidden place. At the moment, the people on the seeker team were Nogla, Lui, Moo, and Terroriser. The people on the Hider group were Mini, Wildcat, and Vanoss. Wildcat was somewhere well hidden while Mini and Evan were trying to find a place to hide. "I'm pretty sure this isn't gonna… Oh God, he's coming." Vanoss shouted as Terroriser came into view and did his impression of Arnold Schwarzenegger. "Come on, you know you want to be terminated." Terroriser said as he snickered. "Actually, we don't, so we're leaving." Mini spoke as he and Evan ran for another building. "Hi!" Lui spoke as he appeared at the door. "RUN! Go the other way!" Vanoss shouted as the two ran into an alley. "I think we're safe for… AHHH!" Mini shouted as Moo stood in the back of the alley. "You got nowhere to go, so give up." Moo said as the other two seekers appeared in the other entrance. Just then, Mini had an idea. He quickly sent a message to Vanoss and got prepared. "No, only one of us is getting caught." Mini said as he crouched and Evan jumped on him and landed on the roof of the building. "What about you Mini Ladd?" Evan asked as he hesitated to just leave. "It's fine, just go!" Mini shouted as he was caught. Evan had 20 seconds left and the others were onto him. "Come on Vanoss, join us." Nogla taunted as the latter just kept running. "Three, two, one, Yes! Yeah, I won!" Vanoss cheered as he made his character jump in the air. "I find it funny how you guys never bothered to look for me." Wildcat said as he appeared from his hiding spot. "He was still alive, I thought we already got him." Moo said as Wildcat jumped too. "What ever, anyways, I think I'm gonna go now, see you guys later, and nice to meet you Evan." Wildcat said as he left the call. "Who's up for another round?" Lui said as the others said yes.

After about three hours of Gmod, everyone had left the call, and now it was just him and Jonathan. "Jonathan, you never said anything throughout the whole game, something wrong?" Evan asked as the other waved his head side to side. "I'm just thinking about something, but I got over it, now how about a dinner consisting of chicken, mashed potatoes, and other things. Literally saying, I'm making homemade KFC." Jonathan said as Evan's face brightened, but still held a hint of worry. "Okay, I'll believe you're excuse, for now." Evan said as the two headed to the kitchen. However, Jonathan still had something bugging him, he just didn't know what it was. Instead, he just prepped himself for cooking.

 _ **Hey guys, I'm back from eating and WHOA, what is bugging Jonathan? Anyways, I may take out another fanfic, but this will be a FNAF fanfic, for you FNAF lovers like me. So, review and PM. I'm gonna go now, maybe eat some more. - Slimsy**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Taken In**_

 _ **Hey guys, I'm FINALLY back with another chapter! I'm sorry for not updating, I just never had the time to do it. Also, just as a warning, this chapter will have some awkward moments. Okay, R &R I'll see you guys at the bottom. **_

_**Chpt. 7: Plan Unfolded**_

"Uh, why can't I sleep forever? Evan said as he stirred awake. Jon was also having the same problem next door. The two were just waking up from their sleep, not ready for the day.

Evan then got a text from Jonathan. "Wake up sleepy, we have to go to the store again, as much as I don't want to." Evan mumbled the text as he groaned loudly enough for Jon to hear him. "Yes, I know, uhhhhh!" Jonathan texted, also groaning loudly.

"Come on Evan, we have to go, get cleaned up." Jonathan said as he arrived at Evan's door. " Right now, uhhhhh!" Evan groaned as he went to the bathroom, getting ready for the day. He quickly, but thoroughly, brushed his teeth, did his business quickly also, and got out just before he got kicked out. "Just in time." Evan said, giving Jon a bright smile.

 _"Uh, there is one thing I hope we don't find there, that's Chris!"_ Jonathan thought as he brushed his teeth. He had a bad feeling about the other man, something besides just distrust. He quickly brushed it off, spitting out the toothpaste from his mouth.

"Evan, are you ready to leave yet?" Jonathan asked as Evan sent a text saying no. "Okay, because I still have to change clothes." Jonathan said as he headed to his own room. He changed into one of his own YouTube shirts, put on a pair of brown pants, and put on his favorite shoes.

He looked at himself in the mirror, and for once took notice of himself. He had sky blue eyes, light skin, dimples that women always liked about him, and his hair, which was somewhat short, and was black. He was pleased with the way he looked, and got out of his room. He bumped into Evan and liked the way he looked also. He had a red jacket, a pair of black pants, and put his hair into a mohawk looking style.

Evan noticed Jon was staring at him and snapped his fingers in his face. Jon quickly responded. "What? Oh, what happened Evan?" The man asked as Evan chuckled. "You were staring at me. If it weren't for the fact that you're my friend, I might say that you actually feel something towards me." The man responded, leaving the other in a jumble of words.

"Let's just go!" Jonathan said as he got out the door.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure I have a chance of meeting them here again, we just have to wait and see. Yes, this plan will work just fine." Chris said as he was going through the aisles of the store. He devised a plan on getting Evan and Jonathan to separate with each other. He would take them to dinner, sit next to Evan and interrupt Jon. Then, most likely, when they got home, Jon would get jealous and fight with Evan. He would then go to Evan and see if he's okay.

 _"This is not gonna work, you know that!"_ The man's sane side said as Chris just emptied those thoughts away.

 _"Yes, there they are, now go Chris, get him back!"_ The man's conscience spoke as the man walked over to the two men. He walked up to Evan and tapped his shoulder. "Hey guys, what going on?" Chris asked as he saw a quick glow of anger in Jon's eyes.

"Oh, hey Chris, what's happening?" Evan asked as he shook hands with Chris. "Nothing much, but I want to ask you guys a question. Do you want to go eat out with me? Just us three." Chris said as he just chuckled in his mind. "Um, Jon what do you think?" Evan asked as he turned around to his friend. "Sure, why not?" Jonathan said, still not fully trusting Chris.

The three were headed to Jack in a Box, ready to eat. The two friends were oblivious to the fact that their third member was watching his plan unfold.

"I don't know what to order?" Evan questioned as he tried to decide what to eat.

"Yes, now take action Chris!" The man's conscience told him as he sat next to Evan, leaving Jonathan on the left end of the table. Jon felt a tinge of anger, but just brushed it off like always.

"So, how did you two meet each other?" Chris asked as he saw Evan get a little uncomfortable and Jon shift in his seat. "I met Evan under a freeway, he was homeless and was still too young to be on the streets, so I took him in." Jonathan said, Chris wishing he had found Evan instead. He then bombarded Evan, and only him, with a lot of questions.

After they ate, caught up with each other's lives, and rested, they left the Jack in the Box. Chris waved at the two before they left and again glanced at Jon, seeing that he was angry. _"Now, let's see what happens tomorrow."_ Chris's conscience told him as he nodded.

Once the two men got home, Jon Immediately let out his anger. "What is wrong with him?! Why did he sit next to you!? I know he was your friend and all, but that was the past!" Jonathan screamed, scaring Evan with his sudden outburst. "What was bad about him sitting next to me?" Evan asked as Jon still seared with anger.

"I never want to see him again! He's being over possessive with you!" Jonathan screamed as Evan looked at him with a questioning face. "Jonathan, calm down, he's just trying to build the friendship we had." Evan said, but wasn't able to convince the other man.

"We're never going with him again!" Jonathan yelled as the other had enough. "Jon, I didn't want to say this, but **YOU'RE** the one being possessive!" Evan said, making Jon feel betrayed.

"I'm going out, don't come looking for me." Jonathan warned, getting his jacket and going out the door. Evan ran for him, but was pushed back inside by Jon.

"I said, don't come looking for me, and that means no going with me either." Jon said through gritted teeth as Evan nodded solemnly and went back in.

"Jonathan, what's going on with you?" Evan asked as he tried to sleep on it.

 _ **And… Done! Finally, the awkward moments have finished. I'm so sorry for having the two fight with each other, but it was Chris's idea! *Looks at Chris and shakes head in disapproval* Anyways, like always, punch that fav button or whatever, review till your hearts content, and PM me word vomit, and I'll be full of bliss. See you - Slimsy**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Taken In**_

 _ **Hey guys, I'm sorry for taking forever just to post one chapter, but my schedule has been tight, along with ideas. Anyways, this story may have someone get somewhat hurt, I'm sorry but it seemed like the best idea. Also, the fanfics that are listed as "Future Fanfics" in my profile are gonna be adopted by someone called DaSlims34 (No, he has nothing to do with me and my account name). He liked my ideas and asked if he could take them, so now this profile will only contain pairings and other love stuff. So, R &R, and PM, now onto the next chapter. **_

_**Chpt. 8: Why?**_

Jonathan had gone out for a drive, at least for a little while, so he could cool off. Evan had just slept and thought nothing of it.

He noticed that Jon wasn't back yet, so he decided to call him. It went to voicemail. Evan called a few more times, but then just quit. He felt worry crawling into his brain.

Jon was driving around the block, not really going anywhere. "Maybe I shouldn't have been rough on Evan, he was right. God, I feel like a total asshole." Jonathan said, not really paying attention to the road. He flipped his head up to glance, and saw headlights coming close. He couldn't register what was going to happen.

"Come on Jon, answer me!" Evan pleaded as he called once more. He got a call, it was from Jonathan.

"Jon?" Evan asked, hoping for him to respond.

"Are you Evan?" Someone on the other side of the line asked. Evan quickly knew something was wrong.

"Yes, I'm Evan, what happened, where's Jonathan?"

"You're friend got into a car accident. He was rushed to the hospital, and you were the only emergency number that he had on his phone." The voice spoke, leaving Evan in shock.

How could this happen? What is going to happen? Why did this have to happen? Why?

Evan rushed to the hospital where Jonathan was, and asked where he was being treated. He went to the room that he was told, and when he entered, he instantly felt guilt and sadness.

 _"Why did this have to happen, why?"_ Evan asked himself as he felt something rolling down his cheeks.

Tears. Why is he crying if it's just a friend who was slightly injured? He knew why he was crying. He loved the man, more than he had imagined. It was more than friendship, it was actual love.

How would Jonathan react? Would he push him away, would he take him in still, would he kick him out, would he love HIM? Evan's mind raced with many questions that could not be answered at the moment.

Evan felt his phone vibrate as he questioned who could be calling him. The only people who had his number were Jonathan and… Evan looked at the screen and it said Chris. He remembered that Chris had exchanged numbers with him and Jon. Evan hesitated to answer, but did it anyway.

"Hey Chris, what's up." Evan said as his voice broke from the lack of talking. "Evan, is something wrong? What happened?" Chris asked as Evan cleared his throat. "Nothing, it's just that when Jonathan and I got home, we fought about something, and he left to get some air, and got in a car crash a little bit after." Evan spoke sadly.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Evan. Would it cheer you up if I took you out to eat or just to go walk around? If you don't want to, that's fine." Chris said as he awaited for a response.

"Sure, at what time?"

"In about ten minutes I'll go to the hospital to pick you up." Chris said as he said a quick goodbye before hanging up.

"Ugh, what the hell? Where am I?" Jonathan groaned as his eyes adjusted to the bright hospital lights. "You're in the hospital because of a car crash." A voice answered his question as Jon barely noticed that a doctor was in the room.

"Wait, did someone named Evan come by?" Jonathan asked as he wondered if Evan knew what happened. "Yes, he stopped by and left an hour after he came. He told me that if you wake up, to tell you he was worried about you, and to call him if you were allowed." The doctor said as Jon felt a little better knowing that Evan knew what had happened.

"So, can I call him?" Jonathan asked, hoping the doctor said yes. "Yes, I'll get a phone for you to call." The doctor said, before leaving the room. Jon sighed as he waited for a phone to be sent to him.

"Come on Evan, at least eat one more bite." Chris pleaded as he tried to make the other man eat. The two had gone to eat out, but Evan refused to eat, still worried about Jon.

Evan's phone vibrated again, and he instantly picked it up.

"Evan?"

"Jon?"

After he received the call, he got his food, saved it for later, and went straight to the hospital. He asked for permission to go to Jonathan's room and rushed inside. Jonathan's head snapped up, but went back down when he saw it was just a nurse who came to take his food tray.

"Jon, why are you sad if I'm here?" A familiar voice spoke, causing Jonathan's head to snap back up. He felt something when he saw Evan in the doorway. Evan went straight to his friends hospital bed and gave the man a hug. " I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, Chris told me to not sulk in sadness and to go out. I went out to eat with him again, but when you called, I got everything I had and left." Evan mumbled solemnly as Jonathan felt jealousy towards Chris.

 _"Wait, jealousy? Jonathan, you can't be attracted to Evan. If he breaks your heart, it will be a repeat of the past."_

"Jon, I'm staying here with you for now. I'll leave when you tell me to." Evan said as Jonathan gave a slight nod. He thought about telling Evan how he felt, but what if he didn't like him that way. Why is this happening to him?

Why?

 _ **So, now we know that they like each other, but in every fairy tale, there is always a villain. Also, on the other note, I'm so sorry to you all for updating so late, my life has been very busy, and writing wasn't able to go in my schedule. Anyways, review, PM me, and I'll see you all later. - Slimsy**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Taken In**_

 _ **Hey guys, new chapter, and I have good and bad news. So, the bad news, this story is on its last chapters. The good news, I'm gonna try thinking up a new story, not just another one shot. So, R &R, and enjoy. **_

_**Chpt. 9: Coming out**_

-Three months after car accident-

The three men had hung out more often now. Chris didn't feel anything too serious towards Evan three months before, but over time, he grew attached to him.

Jonathan also had the same problem. He had very little feelings towards Evan at first, but when he woke up after the car crash, he knew that there was something more that he felt towards the man. Jonathan thought that he would never be able to love someone again, but Evan proved that wrong.

Jonathan was thinking too much, so he just decided to play some Gmod with whoever wanted to play. He asked all of the gang if they were free, but in the end, only Luke decided to play. Luke was and still is his best friend, ever since their childhood. Jon knew that if he told something to Luke, it would never be spread. He knew what he felt about Evan, so he decided to tell his best friend about what he felt.

"Luke, I have something to tell you." Jonathan said, trying his best to say the words. "What up? Is something bothering you, or is it because you have a crush on Evan?" Luke asked, knowing the answer to the question he asked.

"How did you - never mind, but yes, I do like Evan. This feeling is foreign, I haven't felt it in five years, ever since that…" Jonathan spoke, deflated from speaking to fast. "Jon, you know that if you keep your feelings in, it **WILL** hurt you. You have to tell Evan soon, or else you're gonna regret it." Luke warned Jon as he sighed softly.

"What if I do it today?" Jonathan asked, waiting for approval. "Sure, but didn't you say there was someone else who was really close with him too? Wasn't his name Chris?" Luke asked as Jon felt jealousy kick in again. He knew that the two were getting closer and closer, just like before.

Jon then asked himself something, _"Why is Chris trying so hard to win Evan's friendship back? What is it that he wants?"_

"Jonathan. Hey, Jon! Yoohoo!" The sound of Luke calling him snapped Jon out of his trance. " Huh, oh sorry. I'm actually starting to think the only reason that Chris is becoming friends with Evan is because he wants something from him. The thing that I think he wants, unfortunately, is for Evan to love him. They've been friends since freshman year."

"Do you think so? It's possible, but if that's the case, you'll have to beat him to it! So, tell Evan today, not tomorrow, not next week, **TODAY**! Now go, and don't come back without a new boyfriend." Luke said cheerfully as he said goodbye.

Now was the time, it's time to tell Evan.

"Evan, calm down, it's almost over, just a few more seconds." Chris said as he tried to calm down the man next to him. Evan and Chris were at the Santa Monica Pier, and were riding the Ferris Wheel.

"Why did you drag me here?!" Evan said as he tried not to scream. "I thought we should go out after the first two months were taking care of Jonathan." Chris responded as the ride came to a stop at the top of the Ferris wheel.

"No!" Evan shouted as he noticed the ride stopped on the top. "Uh, Evan, you're my friend and all, but what would happen if I actually liked you as a lover or something?" Chris asked as he started to sweat from being nervous. Evan gave him a look of confusion. Chris couldn't hold back his feelings anymore and went in for a kiss.

"Come on, hurry up! Move out of the way! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Jonathan shouted as he drove towards the pier. He knew that Evan and Chris had come here. He waded through the crowd, trying to find the person he wanted to love so much.

Jonathan looked at the top of the Ferris wheel, and saw the two men on top. He saw Evan panicking from the great heights. The next thing he knew, the Ferris wheel stopped, and Jonathan felt worried because Chris would possibly ask Evan first.

Jonathan's world came crashing down the instant he saw the two connect lips. He felt like his heart was taken into a pit of darkness.

 _"I knew I shouldn't have gotten attached to him! I knew he would break my heart!"_

Evan pulled his head back as he tried to register what had happened. Something to him to look down, and what he saw hurt him so much. It was Jonathan, looking up with tears running down his face, and looking up at Evan. Jon just shook his head as he started to walk away.

 _"No, I don't want to be with Chris, I want to be with Jonathan!"_ The man told himself as he felt responsible for what happened. The ride started to go down again.

Once the ride was on the floor, he ran towards the crowd, hopeful that Jonathan would still be here. Chris grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Evan, he's gone. Just talk to him later." Chris said as he tried to get the man to stay. Evan started to get angry, now realizing why Jon always felt anger towards Chris.

"Chris, not now, I need to get back to my best friend." Evan mumbled, a hint of anger in it. "No, just call him later, he's gonna be okay." Chris responded, tugging on the other man's arm. Evan finally broke and the anger flowed through every part of his body. He tugged his arm back and punched Chris in the face.

Chris couldn't register what happened next. He felt anger surge also, but did the one thing he would **NEVER** do. He punched Evan in the forehead, and straight on the scar that was left behind from his accident.

Evan felt his head twist and turn as he felt a powerful migraine take over his head. He then felt everything coming back to him.

He regained his memory again.

 _ **Hey guys, how intense was that? What? Not enough? Well, I'm sorry. Anyways, *Gasp* what's gonna happen now? Well, let's hope we find out sooner or later. So, review, PM, favorite and follow, and I'll see you guys later. (P. S. - I'm sorry for making this chapter nine days late. :( )**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Taken In**_

 _ **Hey guys, holy crap! I am very sorry for being dead this whole week, my brother visited me and my family, and he's getting married soon, so yeah. Please, don't kill me with fire, or else you'll never know what happens next. Okay, to keep me alive, I'm finally now updating, R &R and enjoy. **_

_**Chpt. 10: Surprises Come in Many Ways**_

He felt all of his memories flow through his brain like a bullet training. The migraine was still there, but he knew that his amnesia was cured. The doctors had said that he would still need a lot of time to regain his memory. Evan never expected this to happen, but it did.

Evan looked up at Chris and remembered everything between the two men, past and present. He shook his head to loosen up and stood up straight.

"So, after four years, you decide to come back and try to win my love back. NOW!? Why didn't you tell this to me before?" Evan bombarded Chris with questions, as the other man was shocked to find that Evan regained his memory.

"Evan, I can explain all this. Please, just-"

"Just what!? Forgive you for leaving me, breaking my heart, and making me feel numb on the inside. You are part of the reason why I went into a depression. I tried to let it go, but at some point, I couldn't take it, I was going through a bad time." Evan said as he felt his eyes water.

"Yes, I know that I put you through all this, but I want to fix it all." Chris pleaded as he just stood in front of the man he loved. "I don't feel the same towards you anymore, so I'll return the favor by leaving you here like you did to me." Evan mumbled as he started to jog towards the street. He quickly hailed a taxi, got inside, and left.

Chris felt heartbroken, he thought that Evan had feelings towards him. He thought he had a chance.

 _"No, you still have a chance, just take him, and_ _ **MAKE**_ _him yours."_ Chris's conscience told him, insanity taking him over. "Yes, he's mine. MINE!" Chris responded as he quickly headed to his car. He drove to the one place where Evan would be. Jonathan's house.

Evan felt himself getting teary eyed as he remembered everything, from the time Chris left him heartbroken, to just a few minutes ago when the same person who hurt him kissed him. He was nearing Jonathan's house. "Uh, stop right here. Thank you." Evan said as he paid the driver.

Evan headed towards the front door and quickly did three knocks. A few seconds later, Jon came out puffy eyed, clothes all messy, and smelled of alcohol, which he **NEVER** did. "Oh god, Jonathan! What happened to you? Did you drink? You've never done this before." Evan shouted as he looked at the other man with sadness.

"Are you here to take your things and live with Chris!?" Jonathan slurred as he tried to stay standing. "No, I don't even like him, he's done bad things to me, both long ago and a couple hours before." Evan solemnly spoke as he stood at the doorstep still. Jon looked at him for a few seconds before letting the other man in.

Jonathan tried his best to get sober, but only got half sober. He didn't care, he only wanted to hear what Evan had to say. "So, do you want to tell me what happened after I left?" Jon asked as he sat down on a couch. Evan breathed in quickly, before starting to talk.

"After you left, I tried to run after you, but Chris tried to hold me back. I ended up punching him, and he accidentally punched me back. He punched me in the scar that I got on my accident. Miraculously, I regained my memory and interrogated him. I left him there, loveless and lonely, so I could see how you were doing."

Evan looked at Jonathan, but saw only shock. He thought it looked pretty funny. "You know, you look cute like that." Evan said as he was trying to show Jon how he felt. "So, you love me? Even if I was drunk, messy, and tried to keep you to myself?" Jonathan asked as he saw a smile form on Evan's face.

The two got close to each others faces. Just as they were about to seal their love, the front door was kicked open. Chris appeared from the front door, but looked like someone who escaped an insane asylum. He had bloodshot eyes, bags under them, hair was a mess, and had a crazed look. He looked over at Evan, before heading towards him and carrying him in his arms bridal style.

"Chris, let me go!" Evan pleaded, but Chris just ignored his plead and took him to his car. He knocked him out and sat him in the front seat. Jonathan ran towards the car, but was too late. Chris had started to drive, and fast. As he saw the car drive away, Jonathan started to cry.

He was just deprived of the man he loved. "No, crying won't help. I have to get him back." Jon said as he picked himself up and got in his car. Chris had to be at his house, so that was his only chance. He put the car into drive and hit the gas.

He was going to get his new boyfriend back.

 _ **Wow, this took a turn for the even more worse. Yeah, we have a few more chapters to go through, and if you've already seen my profile, you may have seen a title of a new fanfic similar to this. That's right, it's a sequel to Taken In.**_

 _ **The next chapters will shed more light on the next story. Anyways, review and PM me, and see you all later. - Slimsy**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Taken In**_

 _ **Hey guys, sorry I'm late yet again with a new update. Reasons why because of me being sick, my big brother getting married, blah blah blah. Anyway, let's just get onto the story. So, R &R and enjoy. **_

_**Chpt. 11: Save Me**_

"Ugh, where am I?" Evan asked as he finally stirred awake. He looked around at his surroundings and saw that he was at Chris' house. Evan tried to get up, but was pulled back by ropes tied around him. He was tied to a chair.

Out of nowhere, Chris appeared from a room, and noticed that Evan was awake. "Hey sleepy head, how are ya feeling. Now, before you complain to me about what I did to you, I have to tell you why I did this in the first place." Chris spoke all at once, not giving Evan a chance to speak.

"So, I bet you're asking, 'Why are you doing this', it's because you left me when I was trying to get you back. I wanted to keep you all to myself, that's why I tried to keep Jonathan out of the picture. You weren't supposed to fall in love with him, I was supposed to be the one, and he could have suffered with an endless heartache. You know, there's a theory about how there is more than one dimension, where everything happens in the opposite. So, that would mean that you WOULD fall for me, and Jonathan would be the lonely one."

"Back to the topic, I took you, so now you're gonna be MINE, not his, he can suffer for the rest of his life!" Chris shouted as he got a hold of Evan's head and kissed him roughly. Evan pushed back and spat at the floor. "Chris! STOP! This isn't like you, you would have never done this before." Evan exclaimed as he wriggled in the tight ropes.

"I know that Jonathan is going to come soon, so while you try to escape, I'll prepare for his arrival." Chris explained as he went back to the room he was in. Evan quickly tried to walk around, but the chair was getting in the way. He moved to the kitchen and tried to get a knife, but it fell to the floor with a loud clang. Chris appeared into the kitchen, giving a sarcastic smile.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Trying to free yourself, huh? Well, let's wait for our 'special' guest to come." Chris responded as he got the chair and dragged it back into the living room. Evan gave a look of hurt to Chris, but it did not affect him one bit.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Come on, hurry UP! My lover is in danger!" Jonathan shouted as he slammed his hands on the wheel. The instant the traffic kicked in, Jon knew he would take a while to get to the house.

"Grr, FUCK IT!" Jonathan shouted as he got out of his car and started to run towards the house. "It's not too far, I can get there." Jonathan thought as he ran towards the house.

As Evan sat in gloom, he heard a loud thump. He ignored it, thinking it was just Chris, but the sound of splitting wood caught his attention. He looked up and saw the front door being broken open. Evan was happy to see that it was Jonathan, coming to save him. "Evan, I'm coming!" Jonathan whispered as he unlocked the door.

"So, how are we gonna settle this. Are you going to stay back and never be with Evan, or fight for him and possibly get really hurt?" Chris asked as he got closer to Jonathan. Jon tackled him to the ground and punched him in the nose. Chris spat out blood and smiled deviously. "It's a fight then!" Chris mumbled as he ran towards Jonathan. Chris threw a fist towards Jonathan's face, but he dodged it in time. He pushed Chris back and picked himself up. He then punched him again, but in the chest this time. As Chris tried to get air back into his lungs, Jon kicked him back, into the table. The table broke and left him in extreme pain. Chris ignored the pain and lunged himself at Jonathan. Then, he punched him in the jaw, causing Jon to stumble back.

As the fight was going, Evan tried to get to the kitchen and get another knife. He took the chance to walk when Chris was tackled down. When he got to the kitchen, he looked around for anymore sharp objects. Evan quickly noticed a pocket knife near a cabinet. He wobbled his way to it and tried to grab it. The same thing happened yet again. Then, Evan got a better idea and it would save time.

"Three, two, one, urggh!" Evan grunted as he forced the back of the chair into a kitchen table top. At first, it showed no signs of breaking, but a few good hits later, it broke into two. As the pieces of wood fell to the floor, he was able to free himself from the ropes. As Evan untangled himself from the ropes, he saw that Chris was about to hit Jonathan in the head. He rushed over.

Chris punched once, it missed, second punch, missed again, third punch, ouch! He actually hit him straight in the nose. Chris then tried to do an uppercut on Jon, but as always, he missed. Jon then also did the same thing, but Chris was able to dodge it. The next hit to Jonathan was unexpected and it hit him hard. He fell back and stayed frozen in shock and pain. Chris walked towards him and grabbed him by the head.

"Jon, you would have been a great friend, but since you took Evan, I'm sorry to say this, but you're not gonna be awake to see him go away. It's good night for you Jonathan!" Chris shouted as he got a piece of wood from the broken table and was about to swing. Suddenly, he felt weight on his side and was then pushed to the side. He saw it was Evan and was surprised that he got out. Evan quickly helped Jonathan up.

"Chris, stop this, you're doing something you shouldn't!" Evan shouted as he tried to get the man to snap out of his thoughts. "Evan, I want you to be with ME! We could be together forever, and we-" Chris' sentence was cut short as Jonathan got a table leg and hit him in the head, knocking him unconscious.

"What are we going to do with him?" Evan asked as he looked at the sleeping body of Chris. "He will wake up soon, so we have to go." Jonathan said as he got out the front door, which was still broken. Evan looked back at Chris one last time before heading outside.

"Where's your car Jonathan?" Evan asked as the two walked on the sidewalk. "It's in the street, probably towed already, so we're going over there. If it's there, then we won't have to go in a cab, if it's not, then it's the cab." Jonathan said as he somewhat limped. "Why did you leave it?" Evan asked as they neared the car. "For you. Also, we know it's still there, now let's go home, I have to tell you a few things at home." Jon said, striking worry in Evan. Evan was left wondering the whole car ride.

 _"What's going on today?"_

 _ **So, did I do a good job with the fight scene? Now, the next chapter will talk about the stuff we need to know for the sequel. A couple chapters left, woo. Anyways, review, PM, favorite and I'll talk to you guys later. - Slimsy**_

 _ **(P.S. - I am sorry I took forever to update. :( )**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Taken In**

 **Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. Yes, I know it took forever to upload, but I didn't have time, and I was lazy, so please don't kill me for that. Anyways, we're only missing about two chapters left, so woooo. So, R &R and enjoy. **

**Chpt. 12: Confessions**

Evan felt himself getting more anxious the closer they got. What did Jonathan want to talk about? Is it that serious? Evan tried to process all of the questions running through his head, but failed to notice that they were already at Jonathan's house. "Evan, are you gonna get out of the car?" Jonathan asked, waiting for the other man to get out. "Yeah, right now." Evan stuttered as he felt like he would get a panic attack at any moment. _"Okay, it's probably not important."_ Evan thought as he walked beside Jon.

"Okay, so I said I wanted to talk to you when we got home, and judging from the look on your face the whole way back, you're anxious to know. Well, don't be nervous Evan, I just want to confess something to you, but first you have to tell me the truth. Did you used to have feelings for Chris?" Jonathan asked as Evan stayed quiet. He felt like he was being interrogated and pressured at the same time. After a few seconds, Evan responded. "Yes, but that was before he left for college, and left me heartbroken. He didn't know that I liked him, but I didn't know he felt the same. If he never left me, I would have never gotten amnesia, but then that would mean I would have never met you." Evan said as he looked into Jonathan's eyes. He leaned in for a kiss, a kiss they didn't get to finish. It was just a quick kiss, but the two felt a spark that only one of them had never felt. They quickly sat straight and chuckled.

"So, then we're officially together?" Evan asked as Jon nodded. "Like I was saying though, after he left I went into a slight depression, but then I got over it. Over time though, a chain of events happened, from someone breaking into my bank account, to my parents passing away. My siblings distanced themselves after their deaths, then I had no one to go to. I felt lonely, so I went into a deeper depression, thinking about Chris. I accidentally ticked off a guy on the street and he made me hit my head on a ledge. After that, all I remember is the stuff from my 'amnesia' life. So, this is where I stop at, talking to you." Evan said as he felt like a heavy anvil was lifted from his chest. He felt better now, knowing that he wasn't alone.

"Now, it's your turn. What is it that you have to confess?" Evan asked as Jonathan looked a little sad. "I actually had a little crush on you back in highschool, but I saw that you were closer with Chris, so I backed off. I eventually went with someone else, but he left me heartbroken and wanting him back. I cried myself to sleep, wishing that he was there to comfort me. I still, to this day, have not been happy. I still think about him, but with you as my new boyfriend, I won't think of anything else but you." Jonathan said as he saw Evan blush a little. Evan got a little closer to give the man a hug, and Jonathan returned it. They hugged for a good minute, then separated.

"Jonathan, can I ask you one more thing?" Evan asked, hoping for a yes. "What is it?" Jon asked in a comforting voice. "What was your ex boyfriend's name?" Evan questioned as Jon felt his blood run cold. How would he tell this to Evan? "His name is Aiden." Jonathan mumbled as Evan jerked up. "You mean Aiden Winchett, the guy who was the most famous kid on campus? He was you boyfriend?" Evan asked as Jonathan nodded sadly. "He prefered to keep his social life then to stay with me." Jonathan said, tearing up. Evan gave him another hug and a kiss on the head. "I'm sorry for you, but at least you have me." Evan quietly comforted Jonathan, who was crying under his hug. "I hate being left alone, I just wanted to be taken into someone's heart." Jon sobbed as he wiped his tears away. "You took me into your heart, now I'll take you into mine. You had to find the right person to do so first." Evan said as both the men lied on the floor. "I'm glad you're my boyfriend." Jonathan said as he kissed Evan. "I am too." Evan said as the two slowly drifted off into sleep, full of dreams with the two together.

 **So, I put a lot of fluff in the end, and now we're missing one chapter, and a sneak peek at the very end of the story. After this story, I am starting a new story, but I'm not sure which one. Anyways, like always, review, PM, favorite and follow, and I'll see you guys later. - Slimsy**


	13. Chapter 13

**Taken In**

 **Hey guys! Finally, the last chapter of this story. It was a good ride, but it isn't the end of the ride yet. I'm not gonna write the sequel yet, but I'll do it eventually. So, R &R and enjoy this last chapter of Taken In. ;)**

 **Chpt. 13: Resolved**

* * *

As Evan stirred awake, trying to collect his thoughts, he felt a warm body next to him. At first, he thought he was going crazy, but then remembered yesterday's events. _"I'm glad you're my boyfriend."_ Jonathan had told him how he felt. _"I am too."_ Evan remembered those words, like they were engraved into his brain. He heard a slight shifting next to him and looked towards Jon. He saw his sleeping form, how his face was cute when asleep. Evan thought of waking him up with a kiss, but went against it. "I'll leave him, he must be tired from yesterday's events." Evan said as he slowly got up from the floor. He stretched his stiff muscles and walked towards the kitchen. He wanted to surprise Jon with a breakfast, but wasn't a professional at cooking. Evan didn't care and got prepared to cook.

* * *

Jonathan awoke to the smell of food, but also got the powerful smell of smoke. He quickly ran to the kitchen, only to find his boyfriend with a tray full of water and a burning wash cloth on the floor. Evan gave a quick smile before dropping some water on the cloth. The cloth burned out and Evan looked up at Jon. His face was full of fear at first, but went to a bright smile and a series of laughter. Evan also laughed with him, and tried to explain what happened. "Uh, surprise breakfast?" Evan said as he shrugged and gave a small smile. Jonathan also gave a small smile and chuckled. "I don't think you'll be the cook of the house. So, where would you like to eat?" Jonathan asked as he got the burned cloth from the floor. Evan just shrugged in response. "Come on, we don't need you burning the house down." Jonathan sarcastically said as Evan playfully punched him, then gave a small kiss. "How about a cheap breakfast from McDonalds?" Evan asked as Jon gave a disgusted face.

"I saved your life once, but a second time? That food will give you a heart attack, and I don't know how to treat that." Jonathan chuckled as he hugged Evan in a warm embrace. "You really care about me, don't you." Evan responded as he looked at Jon. "I saved you from the streets of LA, of course I care about you." Jon said, the statement reminding Evan about a promise he had given. "Jonathan, I want to ask a favor." Evan said as he sat down on a chair. Jonathan gave a confused look. "Do you remember the homeless people who took me in?" Evan questioned as Jonathan nodded. "I made them a promise, that I would take them supplies to survive a bit longer. Would it be okay if we both split our money and buy supplies?" Evan asked, waiting for a response. "Sure, why not?" Jonathan cheered as he headed for his room. "Evan, change out of those clothes and put some different ones on." Jonathan shouted from his room. He quickly headed to his room also and quickly changed, ready to give his old companions a surprise.

* * *

As Evan and Jonathan waited for their turn to pay, Jonathan got the feeling of being watched. "Evan, do you feel that?" Jonathan asked as he looked around suspiciously. "No, what am I supposed to be feeling?" Evan questioned. Jon kept looking around, until his eyes caught site of the one person that caused it all. Chris started to close the distance between him and Jonathan, slowly walking towards the two men. Jonathan was about to speak when Evan spoke up instead.

"Chris, please don't cause any problems. We don't need that right now." Evan said, making Chris freeze on his spot. "Evan, please hear me out. Don't think I wanted to do all that. Love and insanity took over." Chris pleaded as he rambled on. Evan got his hand and put it over Chris's mouth. "Get over me. You had a chance before, but you lost it. Jonathan decided to take that chance and got it. So, please leave **US** and never bother **US** again." Evan hissed as he went back to the line. Chris quickly broke into tears and glanced angrily at Jon, before leaving the store. Jon knew that this wouldn't be the last time they would see Chris, but at least he would be gone for a while.

* * *

"Come on Jonathan, let's go! I'm gonna go in first and surprise them, then you come in and bring the stuff." Evan said, excited about the surprise visit. Evan quickly headed to the alley that he had been in the day he got out of the hospital. He quickly tried to find his old friends, but didn't see any of them. As his hopes began to falter, he heard a gasp coming from the back of him. Evan turned around and saw one of the women who was with him. She dropped her stuff and ran towards Evan. As the woman went in for a hug, he heard another voice come from another alley entrance. Evan then saw another man who was with him during his condition. Soon, all of the people he made friends with had arrived and greeted Evan with hugs, handshakes, etc. Evan quickly sent a text to Jonathan, giving him a signal to come.

"Guys, I have a surprise for you all. Jonathan!" Evan shouted as the other man made his appearance and came with all the goods. All the homeless people gasped as Evan gave a bright smile to them. "It's all the supplies needed to survive for a while. I got you all food, water, etc. And, I even bought a little fridge to store your leftovers in. All it requires is an electrical socket, and I see one right there." Evan said, pointing towards an electrical socket. All the homeless people were in awe and happiness, and quickly bombarded Evan with a giant group hug. "You truly are a good man Evan, what would this world be without you?" One of the women ask as Evan grins happily. "Well, I have to go, but before that, one last group hug!" Evan cheered as all of them hugged together. Jon was out of the hug, but was happy to see the scene in front of him.

* * *

"That was great, I'm happy for you." Jon said as he drove the two towards their home. What the two had not expected was a man and a woman standing at the door. Evan felt slight shock as he saw who they were. Jon knew something was wrong, seeing the shock in his boyfriend's face. "Evan, do you know those people?" Jonathan asked as Evan nodded. The two men got out of the car and Evan headed towards the man and the woman. "Why are you guys here?" Evan asked as the two people turned around at the familiar voice. The three looked at each other for a moment, before going into a hug.

"Evan, we're sorry we weren't there when you needed us the most. Ever since mom and dad died, Jamie and I weren't doing so well. A few days after that, we went to go visit you, but you weren't at your house. We tried to call, but you never answered." Evan heard his sister say that, and looked into his phone contacts. It was a new phone, unlike his old one that had everything.

"Lynn, the reason why I never answered was because I had amnesia, for about three months. I got hit on my forehead, and couldn't remember what had happened to me. It was the couple days after mom and dad's funeral. I accidentally ticked off a guy on the street and he accidentally pushed me, and I hit my head on a ledge." Evan explained as his siblings were focused on his explanation.

"Oh god, we're sorry we weren't there to help you!" Lynn said as she started to cry into Evan's shoulder. Evan just pat her back and kept her in the hug. He suddenly felt a third body go into the hug, and saw it was his brother. "Evan, we're really happy you're okay. We feel guilty for doing that to you. We actually thought you moved somewhere else, so we didn't bother to find out. After the three months, we decided to see if you were in LA still, so we asked around for you. A guy by the name of Chris told us you lived here with your new… Uh, boyfriend." Jamie gulped as he looked over at Jon.

"So, is that him over there" Lynn asked as she also looked over at Jonathan. Evan mustered all the courage in him, and answered. "Yes, that's him." Evan mumbled, but didn't expect Lynn's response. "He's cute, and looks like quite the handy person to have around." Lynn answered as she looked at Evan's blushing face. She made a small giggle before heading over to Jonathan. "Hi, my name is Lynn, I'm Evan's older sister." Lynn said, introducing herself as she waved Jamie over. He quickly headed towards them and held his hand out for a handshake. Jon quickly returned it. "My name is Jamie, I'm the youngest of us three."

 _"And the most annoying."_ Lynn whispered from her brother's back. Jamie gave a quick glance, before rolling his eyes. "So, what's your name?" Jamie asked. "Jonathan." Jon said as Jamie nodded. "I hope you're able to take care of Evan, he can be quite a package to take care of." Jamie warned as he snickered and winked at him. Everyone erupted into laughter, except for Evan, who was sulking to himself. After calming down, Lynn looked at her watch and gave a shocked face. "Ahh, I'm late to work! Jamie, come on, let's go. Sorry Evan, we'll visit tomorrow. Bye!" Lynn half yelled as she ran to the car. Jamie gave a quick hug to Evan and a handshake to Jonathan before jogging towards the car.

* * *

As the car drove away, Jon and Evan both exhaled at the same time. "That was a little nerve racking. Why don't we go inside and rest." Jon said as Evan went beside him. As Evan plopped himself on the couch, he felt happy that his brother and sister accepted Jon. "Evan, come on, we have to put the groceries away." Jonathan said as he pulled on Evan's arm. "Aww, can we rest for at least five minutes?" Evan groaned as he closed his eyes. "Fine, but five minutes." Jon said as he sat next to Evan. Jon accidentally got too comfortable and didn't want to get up. "Can we cuddle?" Evan asked innocently, giving a bright smile.

"Fine, but just because you're my boyfriend and I can't say no to that face." Jonathan said as both the men went into a cuddle position. "Jon, did you that I love you?" Evan asked sweetly as he kissed him on the cheek. "Yes, I know that because you're literally eating my face right now, and because if I didn't, I would have just left you to go with Chris." Jon mumbled solemnly, feeling that Evan was being a little too quiet.

"Jonathan, do you think that Chris is gonna disturb us again?" Evan asked as he shifted uncomfortably. "I don't want to say he won't, but he probably might not do anything for a while." Jonathan said, trying to assure Evan that it's going to be fine. As the two started to get comfortable again, Jon felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "Hello? What up? Uh, sure we'll go, after we finish packing our groceries up. Okay, see you guys in a few." Jonathan finished the call as he got out of the hug and got up. "Okay Evan, it's been five minutes, let's go. And, if we finish early, we can go play with the others." Jonathan said ecstaticlly, now catching Evan's attention. "Fine, but only because I want to play with you, Luke, and everyone else." Evan groaned as he got up from his seat. The two then went into the kitchen to clean.

The two men loved each other, both happy with each other.

They were in each others hearts, or in other words…

They were **Taken In**

* * *

 **Woooo! I am done with this story. Thank you all for going on this wonderful ride with me, but it's not the last ride for this story. I will not be writing the sequel yet, I have another story planned for publishing. So, in the mean time, keep an eye out for new stories. Also, I know I'm gonna regret writing this, but stay slimsy and slimy! ;)**


	14. Sneak Peek

**Sneak Peek**

 **I am currently not working on the sequel, but I will do it eventually**.

* * *

?'s POV

"Hello? Oh, what up? What, you want me to what? No, I am never going with that person again. I'll lose my life because of that. Then again, he always was a good little thing to have around. Maybe I could finally have some fun with this after years of being gone. Yeah, I'll do it. Also, it won't be too hard to do this, he easily gets thoughts filled into his mind. Anyway, see ya." The mystery man hung the phone up, and chuckled lightly to himself.

"Oh Jonny Boy, I'm coming back!" The mystery man said through more chuckles as he drove down the street.

* * *

 **"Wow, cliffhanger, thanks Slimsy."**

 **You're welcome, but I can't spoil a story I haven't written yet. Anyways, review, PM, favorite and follow, and keep an eye out for another multi chapter story I'm going to write. So, stay slimsy and slimy my digital friends! - Slimsy**


End file.
